


Best Luck

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Before Our Spring (Or FS Soulmate!AUs) [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru always wondered how the rest of the world felt when they got their dreams.Yuzuru was so young when he got his dreams, all he could remember was wavy hair, splotchy cheeks, cold hands and a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes. But he had no memories of his dreams, and no memories of his soulmate face that would help him find his soulmate in a crowd.Or: Yuzusho Soulmate!AU, but with a happy ending





	Best Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is the happier (smuttier) version of Sweet Dreams (if you haven't read that, go check it out!)
> 
> No Real life Shomas were injured while making this story.
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> (Of course, I have an exam in 12 hours, but I'm here posting this because Yolo, I guess)
> 
> (It's my first time writing smut, I'm not really happy with what came out but, oh well)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

_I dream every day_

_Of holding your hand_

_And flying forever, until always_

To say Yuzuru was average would’ve been lying.

There was nothing average about him, and if there had been something average, he would had done all he could to make it extraordinary.

 

 

His path to extraordinary had begun when he was barely two years old.

Study after study, cough after cough.

Hospital after hospital. And sleepless nights for everyone.

Doctors understood little about what was causing his asthma to act up so severely every single night. Yes, it was a pretty serious condition for a child so small and fragile, but he should’ve been fine.

But Yuzuru only responded to the treatment during the day, and as soon as he fell asleep, the coughing and wheezing started again.

After countless doctors visited, one of the doctors had an idea.

“We should study his brain patterns as he sleeps.” He told Yuzuru’s parents. “I have a feeling about what could be happening, but I’ll need to confirm it.

So little Yuzuru spent the night wheezing as always, but surrounded by cables measuring his every brain wave, movement and cough,

And that’s when they found it,

“See this?” The doctor pointed at a piece of the results. “That is his brain during deep sleep. It’s not normal for people to have that wave length, except for one reason. I believe Yuzuru is going through his dreams.”

Both parents’ eyes widened.

“But, he’s too young for the dreams.”

“It is certainly uncommon but not unheard of people having their dreams at a young age. I dare to presume that these nightly fits and attacks won’t be going on for much longer, as the dream period ends.”

“Is there anything wrong with him? What is the cause of this?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him. Genetic predisposition is a factor, but there’s no way to know for certain why this is happening. There will be no complications, though, his asthma will still be there, but the fits will become extremely rare.”

Yuzuru’s parent sighed.

They weren’t happy their son was already going through the dreams so young, but were glad to learn he would be okay.

 

 

Yuzuru always wondered how the rest of the world felt when they got their dreams.

He thought it must’ve been pure torture. Dreaming of your soulmate every night for a span of six months to two years, and not be able to reach for them, because you wouldn’t know who your soulmate actually was until the dreams stopped completely. Well, normal people got to know, but not Yuzuru. Yuzuru was so young when he got his dreams, all he could remember was wavy hair, splotchy cheeks, cold hands and a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes. But he had no memories of his dreams, and no memories of his soulmate face that would help him find his soulmate in a crowd.

Of course, there were always the lucky ones that already knew their soulmate before their dreams.

Take Johnny Weir and Stéphane Lambiel, for example.

They were already close before they had their dreams –that had ended at the same time, the lucky bastards. He guessed that the universe had done that to balance out the fact that the dreams had come after they retired and no longer saw each other as frequently-, and discovering they were soulmates had just propelled them to a whole new level of disgustingly cute and co-dependent… even though it wasn’t that much different from how they’d been before, Yuzuru thought.

The point is, he guessed at least he didn’t have to go through the dreams alone, and wait for his soulmate to get their dreams so their souls could actually recognize each other. Then again, he was already 25 and still hadn’t found his soulmate, so maybe they were like, super young, and wouldn’t that be something? Of course Yuzuru Hanyu would be so unlucky as to get a soulmate years or maybe decades younger than him.

Most of the time Yuzuru was convinced he had used an entire life’s worth of luck in 2011, and was now just scraping by out of sheer stubbornness, and other people’s lack of luck in particular moments.

 

 

_My love, I miss you_

_It’s destiny, you can’t avoid it_

_Every day I’m so lucky_

_I want to confess my hidden heart,_

_I love you_

 

 

Out of all the things Yuzuru had thought would be average about his life, he would’ve chosen meeting his soulmate.

He had always imagined them to be a fellow skater, or perhaps an athlete that practiced a different sport, bumping into them, or being introduced by someone they both knew, and realising they were soulmates without a second thought. Just falling together.

It hadn’t happened that way. Not at all.

But he was so happy about who his soulmate was. He couldn’t have chosen a better person as a soulmate.

He didn’t even see it coming. It was right before an ice show rehearsal, and he was casually speaking with Maia while they watched Javier and Alex kick a ball around, back towards the door, when he was suddenly tackled by a small body that hugged his waist tightly.

Flabbergasted, he quickly turned around, dislodging the arms holding him, and looked down.

And suddenly he was met with wavy brown hair, and cheeks splotched red from exertion, and cold hands hanging at the sides of a small but muscular body.

All he could do was stare into a distinctive shade of warm brown eyes.

His soulmate’s eyes.

Shoma’s eyes.

Everything around him disappeared. Maia’s excited squeals, Javier and Alex’s gob smacked faces, the world blurred until the only thing left was Shoma.

He carefully lifted a hand, placing it on Shoma’s cheek and sweeping his thumb across the skin, making him grin a little, and lean into the touch.

That’s when it actually clicked.

Yuzuru instantly threw his arms around Shoma. He felt Shoma doing the same and tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt.

He felt as if his soul was being kissed by Shoma’s. Two old lovers, gently caressing each other after a long time apart. For Yuzuru’s, the wait had been eternal. His half of the soul bond had been latent for 23 years, there but not there at the same time, tendrils stretched in search of Shoma’s soul, but still resigned to waiting as it couldn’t be found yet.

That bond was now pulsing with life and light. Yuzuru could feel Shoma’s soul tightly encasing him. It felt like raw, unadulterated desperation and protective energy. It made him feel warm all over.

Safe. Loved.

 

 

Once they could bear to untangle themselves, the two of them went right to Yuzuru’s hotel room, effectively escaping from the other skaters.

Maia was still squealing somewhere in the venue. Javier and Alex kept sunglasses on their faces and kept denying the fact that they were very ugly and emotional criers.

(Had it been any other day, Yuzuru would’ve jumped at the chance to gain blackmail over both of them. But not that day. All that mattered that day was Shoma.)

They had separated to make their way to the room, but they were back in each other’s arms the instant the door clicked closed.

Yuzuru couldn’t help but notice how insanely nice having Shoma in his arms felt.

Shoma’s arms looped tightly around his waist, face buried in his neck.

Shoma was the perfect height for Yuzuru to rest his chin on top of his head.

It felt like heaven.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe it’s you all along. I’ve never been so happy in my entire life.”

“I’m so happy it’s you” Shoma whispered, nose rubbing on his neck, hair tickling Yuzuru’s skin. “I’ve know you for so long, I can’t believe we’ve always been so close but didn’t know”

Yuzuru squeezed Shoma’s shoulders tightly before letting go, leaning back a little, and taking Shoma’s face in between his hands, caressing plump cheeks that used to be so cute, but now looked so manly. Shoma had certainly grown up to be extremely handsome.

“I think my heart is about to explode.” He confessed, fingers running over Shoma’s eyebrows, and then over his eyelids. Shoma let go of his waist, but he instantly placed his hands on Yuzuru’s arms. “I was starting to wonder how much more it would take. The bond has been active for so long, that I think deep down, I was starting to lose hope. “Shoma squeezed his arms tightly, as if letting go of Yuzuru would make him disappear.

“I had my last dream only last night. How long? How long have you waited for me?”

Yuzuru cleared his throat, trying to stop the tears.

“Twenty-three years.”

Shoma’s eyes widened, hand coming up to cup Yuzuru’s face.

And Yuzuru broke down in sobs.

He didn’t even completely understand why he was crying. Maybe a mixture of relief for finally having his soulmate, for finally having  _Shoma_ there, grief from all those years he spent mentally poking at the bond, and then all the years he spent ignoring the bond, focusing on skating and only skating, even though he knew he would never be able to survive that way for the long haul, and pure, unadulterated love. The love he felt for Shoma, the love he had felt for Shoma for years now, but had never dared to do anything about, because Shoma had a soulmate, a soulmate that statistically, would not be him, so why ruin his friendship with a love confession if he could love him from afar, act like an older brother and take care of him.

He was so relieved that he could have Shoma and love Shoma at the same time.

His sobs continued, and he made an attempt at removing the tears from his face, but Shoma just took his hands, taking him to the sofa, and sitting there, pulling him into his lap, where Yuzuru just twisted his body until he could bury his tears in Shoma’s shirt. It was an uncomfortable position, and they must’ve looked ridiculous, but it felt right. He felt warm, loved and protected.

He knew Shoma would never allow anything to hurt him.

And he promised himself that he would give his all to Shoma, just like he had given his all to the ice.

 

 

They spend the off-season together doing ice shows.

By the end of the first week, they had registered their bond in front of the government.

_(“Oh, Sho-kun, the press is going to have a field day! We’ll be the first ever soul bonded couple competing against each other for a medal come Beijing.”_

Shoma had just grinned gently, and thrown his towel at Yuzuru. _)_

 

They feel asleep in each other’s arms, Yuzuru’s body surrounded by Shoma’s, his nose in his hair and his arms possessively holding his waist, Shoma’s warm chest against Yuzuru’s back, legs intertwined.

_(Yuzuru was taller than Shoma. Yuzuru was older than Shoma. Yet Yuzuru felt like Shoma was the only thing that mattered for his safety. As long as Shoma was cuddling him, he would always feel protected.)_

 

They goofed around on the ice. People loved the routine they had made together, kept sending gifts and fan art of them.

_(“You would be a great choreographer.” Shoma said as they lay in bed after the first time they’d had sex, bodies covered only by the covers and a thin layer of sweat._

_“I don’t know, I thought about maybe becoming a coach. Starting with kids and helping them become Olympic champions.”_

_“You’ll be amazing at anything you do, Yuzu-kun. I just have a hunch that being a choreographer would be the perfect thing for you.”)_

 

They played video games together, half seriously, half goofing around, messing with the other, sometimes forgetting about the games all together, and kissing the other silly instead.

_(“I don’t have any ideas for the season yet. It’s going to be hard.”_

_“Sho-kun, you can’t really choose programs in the last second! Please tell me you have something in mind”_

_“Nothing, really. But it’s okay, I don’t need to have ideas, everything will solve itself.”_

_“That’s a weird way of saying your faith in your coach for problem-solving knows no limits”)_

 

And most of all, they discussed the future.

Yuzuru knew the separation would be hard: He trained in Toronto, Shoma trained in Nagoya. They would be seeing very little of each other during the season.

_(“It will solve itself” Shoma said again, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. Please stop worrying.”)_

They talked about dreams, plans, and preferences, they talked about everything, in hushed voices, laying side by side in bed, softly kissing each other at random intervals.

_(“A girl. A small little girl with dark hair and cute eyes.”_

_“I would love for our first child to be a girl.”_

_“You’ll be such a wonderful father, Yuzu-kun. You’ll be amazing at taking care of her.”)_

Everything sweet, everything bright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, in Yuzuru’s life, nothing could stay average.

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up that morning kicking and screaming, on the verge of a panic attack.

It had taken Shoma the better part of an hour to convince him that whatever had happened had only been a dream, that he was safe and Shoma would never let anyone hurt him.

Yuzuru had finally calmed down after soft reassurances and warm kisses, but still felt something was off.

There was something about that nightmare he couldn’t shake off.

 

 

 

The group of skaters that had gone out for dinner together walked in front of them, Yuzuru and Shoma strolling a little bit behind, hands clasped together, soft smiles adorning their lips.

All of the sudden, Yuzuru’s vision blurred.

A quick succession of images flashed by, each as alarming as the next one.

A man with a knife, the feeling of falling to the floor, Shoma bleeding on the ground. Shoma not breathing, his lifeless body lying on a pool of his own blood.

He gasped and was brought back to reality by Shoma’s grip on his face, and could hear his friend’s quiet, worried murmurs.

“Yuzu-kun, are you okay?”

He nodded shakily, forcing a smile.

“Yes, don’t worry, just got lightheaded.”

Shoma looked like he didn’t believe him, but accepted his answer, grabbing his hand to continue walking, and that’s when it happen.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the glint of a knife, and he grabbed Shoma as the other jumped in front of his body, pulling him and twisting both of their bodies as they fell.

He heard his friends neutralizing the attacker, but couldn’t care less.

Yuzuru quickly scrambled up, leaning over Shoma, and gasping when he saw the wound on his side. It was bleeding, not as heavily as a stomach wound would have, but still a lot.

 “No” His hands twitched, unsure, but then he took his shirt off, using it to press down on the wound. “No no no no, why?” Shoma smiled softly, coughing and then biting his lip. “

“Yuzu-kun.” Shoma’s voice was soft and quiet.

Screams could still be heard on the background.

“Why, why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me? Why would you do something so stupid?!”

“It was the only way. There was no other way. Every other choice left you dead.” Shoma coughed again, and his lips got stained with blood.”

“You should’ve let me die. Why, why?” Yuzuru’s tears felt both freezing and scalding hot at the same time.

“This is the only choice in which one of us survived.” Shoma was getting paler by the second. “Hey, come here. Kiss me.”

Yuzuru sobbed, but bent down to desperately press his lips onto Shoma’s, but quickly leant back, still consciously pressing down on the still bleeding wound.

“Remember, a girl.” Shoma reminded him, his voice barely a whisper now. “Little girl with… dark hair… and... cute eyes.”

“Stop that, please. You’ll be alright. We’ll raise her together and you’ll be the best father ever.”

“Live happy…dream… find hope… don’t… don’t forget me.”

Shoma’s tears were now flowing down the sides of his face, and Yuzuru sobbed louder, breath wheezing.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.”

“I… love you… too.” Shoma’s eyes were barely opened now. “My Yuzu-kun…love…”

Shoma’s eyes closed.

And only then did Yuzuru hear ambulance sirens from afar.

He bend over Shoma’s body crying, all the while applying pressure to the wound.

 

 

Once the paramedics had gotten to Shoma, instantly placing an oxygen mask on his face, he allowed himself to collapse, being grabbed by strong arms as he hyperventilated.

“Yuzu, he’s alive. C’mon, stop panicking, breathe with me.”

He could hear Javier’s instructions, but couldn’t stop his thoughts for long enough to control his breathing, couldn’t stop seeing Shoma’s body, pale and still.

He could feel his chest seizing and could hear the wheezing sound he emitted every time he tried to breathe.

The last thing he saw was his friend’s worried faces as he passed out.

 

_I love you so much_

_That I could risk my everything_

_I’ll promise you that I’ll care for you_

_Even if time passes and everything changes_

_Even if the world ends,_

_My love_

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru opened the door to the bedroom quietly, smiling as he entered.

He made his way to the bed, sat on the edge, and sighed.

“Wake up.” Whines. “C’mon, wake up, I’m back.” Soft sleepy eyes stared at him, taking a moment to process and quickly widening as they recognised the face in front of him, quickly scrambling up, taking his hands on a tight grip.

“You’re here.”

“I told you I’d be back as soon as I could.”

“How did you get in? Isn’t everyone gone?”

“They’re still on their holiday trip, I just have a key now.”

Fingers tightened their hold onto his, remembering the reason he had gone away.

“Show me!”

Yuzuru took the gold medal from his pocket and placed it around the other’s neck.

“You won. I’m so happy!”

“The only thing I’m happy about is having you back in my arms.”

Shoma smiled, leaning forward to hug Yuzuru, quickly burying his face in his neck.

“Be careful, I’m scared you’ll get hurt.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore. Doctor said it’s completely healed by now. I don’t have to go back, and I can start training this week. I won’t be ready for the Grand Prix, and nationals might be a stretch, but maybe if the JSF is feeling generous and gives me a spot, I can make it to Worlds.”

Shoma let go of the hug, kneeling on the mattress to look at Yuzuru in the eye.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yuzuru’s, their noses bumping and breathe mixing. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

Yuzuru placed his hands on Shoma’s neck pulling him towards him, kissing his lips softly, gently, almost as if Shoma were a glass figurine he was scared to break.

Shoma’s eyes closed, and he grabbed Yuzuru’s arms, to try and stabilise himself, kissing back, pouring all the feeling he could into the kiss.

He opened his mouth, gently nipping at Yuzuru’s lower lip, making him sigh.

Shoma licked at his lips, and Yuzuru quickly opened them, accepting the probing tongue into his mouth, as his hands moved upwards, tangling his fingers into Shoma’s hair.

Yuzuru froze when he felt hands toying with the hem of his shirt.

“Shoma, are you sure? It’s okay, I can wait all the time you need.”

“Yuzu-kun, I’m sure.” Shoma nodded, caressing his cheek. “I’m okay, seriously, you don’t need to worry. I want this.”

He grabbed Yuzuru’s shoulders, leaning back until he was lying flat on his back, and Yuzuru had been pulled to lie on top of him, and quickly capturing Yuzuru’s lips in a loving kiss. He broke the kiss to breathe, giving him a bright smile, and tugging Yuzuru’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Yuzuru imitated him, taking Shoma’s shirt off, and quickly bending down.

He kissed both of Shoma’s cheeks, biting his nose playfully, making him laugh, and then sweetly kissing his lips.

He then went to his neck, mouthing at it, and his shoulders and clavicle, sucking and biting as he moved along.

Yuzuru continued his way down, softly lapping at Shoma’s nipples, making him shudder, dipping his tongue in his belly button and kissing his stomach, less defined because of the months of bed rest he had endured.

He suddenly stopped, biting his lower lip.

“What’s wrong?”

Yuzuru shook his head, and lifted his hand, gently running his fingertips along the scar adorning Shoma’s side, and then leant down to kiss it gently, almost reverently, making Shoma’s eyes water, overwhelmed.

Yuzuru’s breathe got shaky, and he quickly buried his face in Shoma’s stomach.

“Yuzu-kun?”

“I’m fine.” He answered, voice still sounding a little choked. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I keep thanking every higher being for the fact that you’re here with me.”

Shoma run his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m right here, and I’m never leaving you.”

Yuzuru took a couple of moments to calm down, fingers pressed softly onto the scar, as Shoma worked his own fingers through his hair.

He started leaving small kisses on Shoma’s stomach again as he went lower, and Shoma’s breathing got more laboured.

He kissed both hips, nipping at the skin and making him gasp, before going even lower and mouthing along the hard length of Shoma’s cock through his boxers.

Shoma moaned loudly as he felt the pressure of Yuzuru’s lips against his erection through the fabric.

“Yuzu-kun… nghh”

Yuzuru knelt for a moment, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Shoma’s pants, and removing them with one swift move, throwing them to the floor.

He settled in between Shoma’s open legs, and quickly began nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, making Shoma whimper and squirm under every ministration.

He moved his attention to Shoma’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, kissing the head softly, and making him almost jump at the feeling. With his left hand rubbing circles on Shoma’s hip, he let his hand wonder down, caressing his sack and rubbing gently over his opening, making Shoma’s cock twitch at the feeling. He applied a little pressure, making his boyfriend moan loudly and grasp the sheets even tighter.

“Please, please, Yuzu, please.”

“What is it that you want, Sho-kun?” Shoma mewled at the name. Yuzuru only called him Sho-kun during sex.

“Please, in me, please.” He threw his head back as he felt Yuzuru’s warm, wet breathe hit his cock, moaning as another kiss was deposited on the head. “Too long, it’s been too long. I want you in me.”

Yuzuru removed his hands, making Shoma almost sob at the lack of warmth, and leant over to fish the lube and condoms out of the night table drawer.

He bent down, kissing Shoma’s lips and swallowing his little sounds, but Shoma pushed him away, quickly working both his trousers and pants down his legs, and kicking them out of the way.

Shoma quickly grabbed Yuzuru’s hard, aching cock in a tight grip, moving his hand up and down gently as he bit Yuzuru’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and making Yuzuru moan at the feeling.

He had to use all his willpower to remove Shoma’s hand from his cock, making him lie down again, generously coating his fingers with lube, warming it up, and then opening his legs to settle in the space between them once again.

Shoma stopped breathing for a moment as he felt the wet digit touching his hole, a barely there kind of pressure. He was about to protest when the feeling on Yuzuru slowly penetrating his opening with a single finger had him throwing his head back, gasping loudly.

Yuzuru worked him open slowly and gently, one finger becoming two, and then two fingers becoming three, turning Shoma into a moaning mess.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please, please.” Shoma practically begged, making Yuzuru smile.

He took his fingers out –Shoma protested, because even if he knew what was coming, he couldn’t help but hate the feeling of emptiness Yuzuru had left behind-, and tore the condom wrapper open.

Shoma’s hand caught his wrist suddenly, taking the condom away from him, and gently rolling it onto his hard cock, making sure he was thoroughly covered in lube before lying back down.

Yuzuru bit back a gasp as he entered Shoma, little by little, seeing Shoma gasping for air as well. He leant forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, and Shoma instinctively wrapped his legs around Yuzuru’s waist. He waited for Shoma to get used to the feeling, caressing his face with the hand that was not supporting his weight.

“You can… can move.” Shoma’s breathing was shallow, and tiny little moans fell from his lips as Yuzuru’s hips started moving gently. His head tilted back, eyes closed by the sheer pleasure.

“You’re so sensitive.” Shoma let out a high pitched moan, the feeling of his cock inside his opening just so pleasurable. “So sensitive, I bet I can make you cum without touching you.”

Shoma pulled him down to kiss him as Yuzuru kept moving, answering the kiss at his own languid, loving pace.

“AH!” Shoma screamed as the head of Yuzuru’s cock hit his prostate, and Yuzuru quickly adjusted the angle so that it would hit that stop with every thrust.

Shoma was a moaning, squirming mess, cock hitting Yuzuru’s stomach as it bounced with every thrust, tears pooling in his eyes from overstimulation.

“Yu… I… AH, I’m…”

Yuzuru bent down, kissing his lips.

“Cum. Cum for me, Sho-kun.”

Shoma gasped, back bending and throwing his head back as his orgasm hit, cock spurting cum all over his and Yuzuru’s chests.

Yuzuru kept moving, letting soft, quiet grunts out and then mewling loudly as he finished, thrusting one, two, three times and falling on top of Shoma, hiding his face in his neck.

They both struggled to get their breathe under control, but after a while, Yuzuru made the effort to get up, slipping out of Shoma and making him whine at the empty feeling he had left behind. He disposed of the condom, and grabbed a few wet wipes, cleaning himself up, and then softly cleaning Shoma’s puffy hole, his chest and his soft cock, making him wriggle from oversensitivity.

He laid back down on his back, pulling at Shoma’s body and manhandling him until he was lying on top of him, face buried where his neck met his shoulder.

“I love you so much.” Yuzuru said, kissing his damp forehead, both still blissfully enjoying their afterglow. “I thank the universe for those flashes every day.”

“Flashes?” Shoma asked quietly, looking up.

“Before we were attacked, I saw it happen. That’s why I froze in the middle of the street.” He caressed Shoma’s kiss-swollen lower lip with his thumb. “That’s why as soon as I saw the knife, I knew I had to twist us around to avoid it going into your stomach.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I knew that if I didn’t do that, you would die.” Shoma kissed his neck, trying to calm him down “I was so scared I would lose you that day.”

“You didn’t.” Shoma scurried up, cupping Yuzuru’s cheeks with his hands. “I’m right here, and I always will be.”

“I know. You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Kiss. “I think maybe the universe knew I would be completely miserable without you and decided me to let me remember my last dream?” Shoma smiled. “Anyone, I’m glad I have the rest of my life to be with you”

They fell asleep between kisses and softly murmured promises, in each other’s arms, right where they belonged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While numerous studies had been done on soul bonds and the way they worked, the dreams were a very curious phenomena that science still struggled to understand.

At one point in your life, as your half of the soul bond prepared itself to awaken, you dreamt about a pivotal moment in your soulmate’s life, a decision or event that would change your soulmate’s life, or even end it.

The dream period lasted anywhere between six months and two years, even though there have been registered cases of people with shorter dream spams, like two or three months, in which you would have the same dream every single night.

The thing is, you would have the chance to try as many times as you could, with every choice you could make and every change you could make, to change the event. For example, if your soulmate’s pivotal moment was when they chose to be a stay-at-home parent instead of pursuing a career in a field they love, you could change the outcome to make it so they would be able to pursuit that career, and still be with their family. The great thing about the dreams was that, at the end, the final dream would always be the best alternative that could ever be taken.

_You are my luck,_

_I can’t avoid it_

_Every day I’m so lucky_

_I want to confess my hidden heart,_

_I love you_

Yuzuru and Shoma found their little girl.

She was all dark, short wavy baby hair, splotchy cheeks and cold hands.

Her eyes were identical to Shoma’s.

They named her Hope.


End file.
